Library
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Natsu works at a Library Lucy's friend Levy also works at, and after time she comes to have a crush on Natsu, only to think he has a crush on Lisanna! (Lisanna will not be evil in this fanfiction) Inspired by a Tumblr post, and Asuraider for the rest of the plot idea. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima. {COMPLETED}
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Pov:

"It's finally here!" I gushed, the new edition of my favorite book series just arrived at the library.

I quickly left my apartment, completely forgetting to lock the door. I was so happy I could barely contain my excitement.

.

.

As I entered the library I was quietly greeted by my friend Levy who works here.

"Hey, Lu-chan"

"Hey, Levy" I greeted her back.

We chatted for awhile, and talked well about books like the nerds we are. Not to long after Levy's shift was over and was meeting up with Gajeel her boyfriend that I constantly tease her about.

Saying our goodbyes, I made my way towards the fiction section. Hopefully all the copies wouldn't be gone yet.

.

.

I'd been reading the book, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lucy!" said no other than Natsu. Natsu had salmon colored hair, and if you look hard enough green eyes.

"H-hey Natsu"

You see Natsu also worked at the library, his shift is usually after Levy's. We talk sometimes it mostly consists of him talking and me stuttering.

"I saw you reading that book, and wanted to know if you wanted to check it out. " Natsu asked while making his way towards the check out counter.

While he was scanning the book, my mind decided it would be the time to make itself known.

"Hey Natsu, are you a library book? Because I can't stop checking you out."

It was silent after that, I could practically feel the heat radiating from my face. Grabbing the book, I rapidly walked my way out of the library but not without hearing his goodbye.

"See you later Lucy!"

.

.

Crashing onto my bed, I open the book only to smile. Inside the book was a piece of paper that read.

 _I like books, you like books, why don't we start writing the story of us?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I thought this was a cute idea, hope you enjoyed it. Bye~✌**


	2. Chapter 2 (Yup not a One-shot)

**A/N: Shout out to Asuraider** **for coming up with the next ideas for this book ≧ω≦!**

* * *

Lucy's Pov:

I was making my way towards the bowling alley, why? Because Natsu asked me there. We'd been talking more ever since that book pick up line incident and I can feel that where getting closer, maybe just maybe he likes me too.

.

.

I finally made it to the bowling alley, and I see Natsu. I start walking towards him waving trying to get his attention, but as I get closer I can see he's talking to someone.

That someone is Lisanna, she was smiling brightly and I could make out a blush on his face.

 _'Of course he would like someone like her, after all look how beautiful she is, not to mention smart'_ I grimly thought to myself.

Despite my thoughts I still continued to walk closer towards the two, hoping that each step I take will fill me with determination.

.

.

.

.

Natsu's Pov:

~A few moments before Lucy saw them~

"Hey, Natsu! " I heard a voice I recognized to be my friend Lisanna.

"Hey, Lisanna what you doing here?"

"I saw you and thought I'd say Hi, and what are you doing here? Don't you usually go bowling with Erza or Gray, are they here with you? " she asked while looking around the area.

I could feel myself blush, but tried to will it down.

"U-um I'm with s-someone" I replied mentally facepalming at my stutter.

"Oh *cue lenny face* who's the lucky girl?"

"L-lucy" I whispered but somehow she was able to hear me.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? The same Lucy who you wouldn't shut up about, and everyone at the guild **(A/N: I'm gonna make the guild like a restaurant/pub type thing in here)** had to bribe you with fire chicken just so you would?" she asked.

"M-maybe" _'What's up with me and stuttering today?! '_

"Well good for you Natsu, I hope this works out then! " she smiled brightly.

.

"H-hey Natsu, Lisanna" said no other than Lucy.

 _'Did she see me blush?! '_

While I was silent I guess Lisanna took the initiative to talk to Luce.

"Hey, Lucy what are you doing here? " she asked as if she didn't know. I had to hold back an eye roll.

"Natsu asked me to hang out with him today." replied Lucy.

"Oooooh like a _**date**_?"

"NO! er I mean no we're not dating were just friends"

When Lucy said that something in my heart tugged I'm not actually sure, but I think I feel disappointed in Lucy's answer did she really just see us as just friends? What about when she flirted with me in the library, she was flirting right?

Lucy's Pov:

 _'WHY DID I SAY THAT! LUCY YOU'RE SUCH AN IDOIT! HE'S GONNA THINK THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED HIM T^T'_

"O-oh well I'll leave y'all to it then. Bye Lucy, Natsu" and with that she left, but I saw her give Natsu a glance before she turned I guess she likes him.

Why does it feel like my hearts breaking? Is this jealousy?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Is this good, I'm not sure. Also I'm not gonna make Lisanna the bad guy in this fic. There's just so many people who forget how nice she is because of the fact people make other fanfic. *sigh* anyway it'll just be a misunderstanding. I don't really have a specific update time for this fic, but I'll try to at least update when I can or on weekends and holidays. Well tell me if you like this or not. Favorite, Review, Whatever. Bye~✌**

 **Oh yeah one more thing did anyone get my Undertale reference?**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's Pov:

"And then she friend zoned me" I told Gray, only for the jerk to bust out laughing.

"Bwahahaha! Friend zoned, that's beautiful!"

"Cheer up Natsu I bet she was just embarrassed, because Lisanna put her on the spot." said Mirajane Lisanna's older sister.

"Yeah, sorry about that Natsu" Lisanna apologized.

Taking a deep breath I sighed sulking more onto the bar counter.

"It's fine, anyway I gotta get to work" and with that I walked out of the guild.

.

.

As I walked into the library, I spotted a familiar blonde in the back by the fiction section.

I decided to walk up, and talk to her after all Mirajane could be right maybe she was embarrassed.

"Hey, Luce" I said with a wave.

Looking up from her book, I see her face flush a little, that's a good sign right?

"H-hey, Natsu what's u-up?"

"Nothing I saw you and thought I'd say hi" I replied.

After I answered there was a thick moment of silence that passed, but Lucy finally broke it.

"Hey, Natsu w-what do you think of L-lisanna? "

 _'Lisanna how come were talking about her all of a sudden?'_

"Lisanna, well we've been friends since like we were seven, and we helped rescue a cat that we named Happy. She's also one of my best friends I don't know how my life would be without her. "

 _'Why would she want to know what I think of Lisanna though? '_ I thought still very confused.

"O-oh" was all she said, and if I'm not mistaken I swear she looked a little sad, did I say something wrong?

"A-anyway I've got to get back to work, see ya" I said quickly making my way to the front.

 _'I guess she doesn't like me after all, but I'm still gonna tell her!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lucy's Pov:

After Natsu left I couldn't concentrate on book anymore I could only think of what he though of Lisanna.

 _'_ _ **She's also one of my best friends I don't know how my life would be without her. '**_

He said.

I wish I could be the one he couldn't live without.

"Lu-chan!" came Levy's whispered exclamation.

"Hey, Levy" I said smiling towards the small bluenette.

"What are you doing here? " I asked curiously.

"My Lu-chan senses were tingling, and I sensed you needed help"

I sweatdropped at the girls reply, there's no way she has 'Lu-chan senses, but nevertheless she was right.

.

.

"So in conclusion I think he may like Lisanna instead." I finished telling her everything that's been happening recently.

She sat there stroking her imaginary beard, and made a humming sound, until finally her head snapped towards my direction.

"W-what? " I asked startled.

"Lu-chan your really...dumb"

"Ehh? What so you mean dumb Levy!?" I asked her slightly offended.

"Well Lu-chan think about it, Natsu gave you a letter responding to your pick up line right? "

I nodded.

"He also asked you out, to go bowling which in anyone's eyes would be called a date right?"

I nodded again.

"Then, Lu-chan of course he likes you, and he'd be stupid not too.. So go tell him, I saw him walk back towards the cooking section" she pushed.

"Thanks, Levy" I smiled at her.

"Anytime, Lu-chan" and then she sent me of with a wink.

.

.

 _'Levy's right how could I be so stupid, I'm gonna tell Natsu how I feel, and if he doesn't feel the same than its his lose, and we should be-'_

"I like you"

"I feel the same way"

Peeking around the corner I see Lisanna hugging Natsu, they both had really big smiles on their faces I guess they're happy.

Backing away I walk towards the front door, making sure not to ruin their moment.

 _'Congratulations'_ I think to myself.

.

.

Laying down in my bed just staring at the ceiling I had already cried all I could. Even though I said I was happy with just being friends I couldn't help but feel like the world just lost its color, but I'll be fine... Hopefully.

.

.

.

Natsu's Pov:

"Thanks for helping me practice my confession to Lucy, Lisanna." I looked at the white haired girl.

"No problem, happy to help"

As we were making our way out of the library, I see a patch of blue hair organizing books.

"Oh hey, Levy it's rare we see each other at the library, even though we both work here" I said

"Oh, hey Natsu yeah your right it is. By the way how did it go with Lu-chan?" she asked.

"How did it go with Luce, what do you mean?" I asked looking confused.

She rolled her eyes at me before gently nudging my arm.

"You don't have to pretend, I know she confessed earlier"

Now I was even more confused.

"Luce never confessed anything to me today, Levy"

"That's odd she went to go tell you _something_ when you were by the cooking section"

"The cooking section?"

' _ **I like you'**_

 _ **'I feel the same way'**_

 _'...Oh no Luce thinks I like Lisanna, that's why she was asking what I thought of her!'_

"U-um, Lisanna go on ahead, see ya Levy!" I said while running towards Lucy's apartment.

 _'I've gotta clear this up.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: O-O, wow so much drama, well this is almost over maybe two more chapters, so this story will be so short T^T. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Favorite, Review, Whatever. Bye~✌**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's Pov:

"Ah man I ran out of ice-cream." I said to myself quietly to.

Closing my freezer door I go back to my bedroom slipping on some sandals, before going out to buy some more ice-cream.

 **~Small Timeskip~**

"I can't believe they were sold out. Who runs out of ice-cream during the summer?"

"I have to agree with you there Luce" said a familiar voice. Turning around I see the one and only Natsu sitting on my bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I screamed at him.

.

.

.

.

After calming down I asked him how he even got into my apartment, this time nicely.

"I climbed through the window" he said like it was the most natural thing ever, which only made me sweatdrop.

Letting out a sigh I ask; "So why are you here Natsu?"

"I wanted to see you Luce, it's been awhile." he says while giving me that smile, that beautiful smile of his.

 _'Stop it Lucy he doesn't mean it that way, he likes Lisanna after all'_ I grimly reminded myself.

.

.

"So Luce why weren't you at the library?" he asked after awhile.

"N-no reason" I answered a little to quickly, looking away from him.

Yet again we were met with another silence, so I decided to break it this time.

"S-so how's your relationship with Lisanna going?" I asked with a small smile on my face, hoping to appear happier than I actually felt.

"What relationship? Were still friends if that's what you mean, besides I like someone else, and Lisanna doesn't like me that way."

 _'W-what!? So I misunderstood their conversation?'_

"B-but I heard you say you liked her at the library." I retorted still not facing him.

I heard Natsu chuckle, and my bed creak signaling that he had gotten up. Then suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, refusing to look up since it could only be one person anyway.

"Don't you get it Luce the person I like is _you_ "

 _'M-me?'_ I thought to myself.

At those simply words it had felt like the color had returned to the Earth, and I was so happy I could've died.

"I-I like y-you too Natsu" I said mentally cursing my stutter.

With a laugh his embrace seemed to get tighter. "Phew, for a second there I thought you didn't, but now that's resolved.." He paused, flipping me to face towards him in our little embrace.

"...Lucy Heartfilia will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled so big, bigger than I ever thought I could, and answered;

"Yes"

With my words Natsu closed the distance between us, and I couldn't be happier.

 **~The End~**

* * *

Author's Note: This took wayyyyyy too long to write, but yes it is the end sorry if it's shitty T^T, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. I may do a bonus chapter for Christmas. So thank you for reading. Favorite,Comment,Review, whatever. Bye~✌


End file.
